


You started it!

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Arguing, Aunt Rabbit, Brawling, Mama Rabbit, Other, Papa Spine, Uncle Spine, Uncle Zero, angst then fluff, bickers, did not!, did too!, you started it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: The cousins have made up! whoo!But what could be done to fix the mess they made?





	1. You started it! (part 1)

Spine sighed in content as he flipped through the pages of "The Old Man and The Sea" while the rain beat against the window panes of Walter Manor.  
The grey clouds slowly moved through the sky and the wind made the leafless trees creak.  
Rabbit exited the Hall of Faces and roamed the empty halls, until a few crashes and yells were heard from the foyer.

Earlier on, Sprocket had been on her own in the foyer, contently strumming songs on her shiny black ukulele and singing softly.  
She wore a black skirt edged with lace, navy leggings with gold up the sides, tall black boots and a white corset with straps that exposed her shoulders, a small keyhole on her right shoulder. She had sea blue optics and golden marks on her skin of tin, her brown curled hair fell about her shoulders, an ornate top hat with a veil on the back and a clock face on the front sat on her head.  
Her hands (on which were black fingerless gloves) slid along the frets as the notes sounded, only to be drowned out by a loud thumping noise; it sounded like techno or loud hip-hop music was playing nearby.

Dex.  
Her cyberpunk cousin, "the DJ of the Future" as he called himself was blasting music from his speakers, his hands expertly switching and mixing music samples with the turntables. His icy blue eyes were hidden by a holographic visor as if he was wearing science-fiction style glasses or goggles, red headphones were around his neck. He had a long black coat with a hood and a red scarf that seemed to trail to the floor, the laces of his shoes were undone and he had fluffy white hair.

"Dex, my friend. Can you do me a favour and turn that down please?" Sprocket asked, her soft-spoken voice with a British accent barely being heard over the thumping bass line on Dex's speaker.  
"Huh?!" Dex called out, his accent being that of a tough Boston lad.  
"I said can you turn it down?!" Sprocket repeated, a little louder in an attempt to be heard.  
"What?! Don't turn it down?! Ok!" Dex replied in mock confusion, turning the volume dial and making the techno remix of an ambiguous tune even louder.  
Marshmallow yowled from her hiding place, putting her face in her folded paws.  
Even Rabbit could hear them from the Hall of Faces.  
There was a sudden jolt and the music instantly stopped.

Dex looked shocked for a second, then glared at Sprocket who idly twirled the extension cord in her hand, a smirk on her black lips.  
"Sprocket! What the hell?!" Dex burst out, scowling.  
"You could have just turned it down like I asked, Dex" Sprocket returned coolly. She placed the chord on the floor.  
"Whatever, ya tin-maiden of stupidity! all I wanted to do was play my mix!" Dex growled. Sprocket rolled her eyes.  
"'Tin-maiden of stupidity'? is that the best you can do?" she snorted as Dex flipped her off.  
"Can it, scrap-heap!" he snarled, Sprocket's gazed darkened. "What did you call me, you Cyberman reject?!" she exclaimed in shock.  
"You heard" the Boston-sounding robot sneered. "And did you just call me a Cyberman reject?!"  
"Wow, sounds like your headphones aren't blocking your auditory receptors! who knew(?)" Sprocket crowed sarcastically.  
"You're so annoying!!" Dex yelled, glaring at her behind his blue visor.  
"Takes one to know one" the tin-maiden reiterated, the smirk present on her lips again.  
Dex growled in frustration, storming over to where the tin steampunk fembot had been sitting, picking up her black ukulele.  
"Hey! that's my uke!" Sprocket burst out, her photo-receptors wide.  
Dex chuckled lowly, starting to unwind the strings.  
"Gonna take back what you called me?" he demanded, receiving a glare from his cousin.  
"Not until you take back the names you called me!" Sprocket snarled, reaching for the ukulele that Dex dangled out of her reach.  
"Well, it looks like your precious ukulele is gonna receive the ol' Jimi Hendrix treatment!" Dex snered.  
"Y-You wouldn't dare!"  
"Oh, I would, Sprock!"  
"D-Don't do it!"

Dex brought his arm down swiftly, the black ukulele smashed on the ground into a mess of nylon and wood splinters.  
Sprocket glared, her face contorted in anger.  
"Dex! You're a dead man!" she roared, advancing towards him, her fists clenched, the gears inside her ticking and hissing in an aggressive way.  
"How can I be, I'm not even ali- Hey! get off!" Dex exclaimed, feeling himself being grabbed on the shoulder by his tin cousin.  
Both of them brawled for quite some time, a few drops of oil dripping onto the stone floor. Dex pushed Sprocket back, the fembot stumbling to try and regain her balance, only to trip on the wires and fall against the turntables, breaking them. This only infuriated the cyberpunk robot more!  
"My turntables! y-you broke 'em!" Dex burst out, Sprocket pushing herself up only to be knocked back down as Dex launched himself at her. The clang of metal rang through the foyer.

Rabbit ran towards the foyer, seeing the tangle of writhing limbs and wires, going towards the brawling automatons.  
"S-Stop it, you two! s-s-stop fighting right now!" she commanded, dodging out of the way to avoid getting clobbered.  
"T-the Spine! come help me!" Rabbit yelled over the Wi-Fi.  
The Spine slammed his book shut, storming towards the fight with a grim expression on his face. His eyes showed a stern glow, steam escaping the gaps in his face plates.  
"Sprocket! Dex! stop that immediately!" Spine growled, yanking Dex off Sprocket by his hood. Rabbit on the other hand held Sprocket tightly around the shoulders, the captives both wriggled under their grip.

Zero joined them in the foyer, looking concerned.  
"What's all this about?" he asked calmly; Dex and Sprocket started yelling over each other.  
"ENOUGH!" Spine shouted.  
"I have HAD it with the hostilities! You two have been at each others throats all day! I have to say I'm extremely disappointed in you both. Both of you go to your rooms" he ordered.  
"But...but..." they started in unison.  
"No buts! now get!" Spine pointed to the door, away from the damaged turntables, wood chips and wires.  
Dex let out a huff before trudging to his room, his headphones plugged into a music player and around his neck. Sprocket slunk off to her room, black oil tears pooling in her blue eyes and her arms folded across her chest, her front panel securely closed.  
Zero frowned at how upset the pair looked, helping his siblings to clear up the mess of wood and wires.

*Knock knock.*  
Sprocket lifted her head with a small creak from her hands, switching her focus to the closed door. She sniffled softly and sat with her back slouched, the metal gears ticking and stuttering as she moved. Wiping her tears, she laid back on the dark blue chaise sofa by the wall.  
"Go away" she murmured miserably.  
"Sprocket, it's me" came a familiar deep voice. "Open the door, if you please" he added. The Spine stood outside, hearing Sprocket's footsteps coming nearer to the door, which opened.  
"Come in, Papa Spine" Sprocket sighed softly, wiping her eyes once again and stepping aside to let Spine inside the room.  
"My dear Sprocket, please don't cry" Spine cooed, going over to the sofa and sitting down, Sprocket sitting next to him and edging closer to the titanium automaton.

"Now then. What happened before Rabbit and I separated you and your cousin?" he asked, Sprocket looking down at her hands. The metal digits twitched in the black glove confinements, the gold 'nails' glimmering in the light of the room.  
"Sprocket?"  
Sprocket snapped her head up and looked at Spine. Her blue eyes locked on his own green optics, seeming to be a little nervous at telling him.  
"W-Well, I was trying to play a song a-and Dex was playing his turntables loud. I asked him to turn it down twice and he wouldn't. S-so I unplugged them, then he shouted at me" Sprocket explained.  
"Did you call him any names? did he say anything?" Spine asked, trying to pry as much detail as he could from his mechanical 'daughter'.  
"W-we called each other names. I know we shouldn't have, but I got annoyed" Sprocket admitted, looking down in shame. "Then he smashed my ukulele and we had a small tousle. I got pushed into his turntables and they broke. So...t-that's when we started fighting. And t-that's about it" she concluded, looking down in shame.  
"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have called him names or fought him, but I s'pose it was the heat of the moment."  
"Hey" The Spine cooed, a melancholy frown decorating his silvery face, his green photo-receptors dimly glowing. "I know you wouldn't do something like that unprovoked, and I'm glad you owned up to your mistakes. Maybe if you two apologized, this could be cleared up in no time."  
"Absolutely not. He started it" she said in a moody tone, folding her arms across her chest.  
"Sprocket..." he said firmly, giving Sprocket a stern look. The tin and faux-gold automaton sighed.  
"Alright, alright. I'll apologise. Someone has to" she stated.  
"That's my girl."


	2. You started it! (part 2)

Meanwhile Dex was in his room, swearing and tearing down some posters of different robotic celebrities and human stars, punching the wall in anger. Rabbit came inside and asked what was happening, telling him to "w-watch his language" in between cuss-filled sentences. Dex hung his head, playing with his red scarf and glancing at his 'mother' with his blue eyes hidden behind the futuristic holographic visor.  
"N-Now you've calmed down, can you tell me what happened?" Rabbit asked, an arm wrapped around the cyberpunk teen's shoulders.  
"Yeah. I was playing my mix and Sprocket asked me to turn it down. I pretended not to hear for a joke and she got annoyed at me and unplugged it without me noticing. I asked her what she was doing and she said 'oh, you could have turned it down like I asked', so then...we called each other names. She called me a Cyberman reject, and I got angry..." he said reluctantly.  
"I see. And w-what happened next?" Rabbit asked persistently, attempting to pry as many details as possible out of Dex.  


"Dex?"  
No answer came.  
"Dex Walter, are you even listening?"  


"Ok! I smashed her ukulele and we fought, then she broke my turntables and we fought more!" he exclaimed exasperatedly, laying on his bed, face down in the pillow. His headphones and visor/eye-glasses were off so his white hair was a little ruffled, his blue eyes closed to avoid releasing any oil tears.  
"I'm an awful guy to do that. Why?"  
Rabbit sighed and gently rubbed his back.  
"Y-Y-You're not awful, Dex. You just got angered and so did Sprocket. G-Granted, that's no excuse for destroying one another's property, but still. Don't be s-so hard on yourself" Rabbit cooed, 'feeling' Dex's chassis shaking a little beneath her palm.

Dex sighed, nuzzling the pillow and leaving behind a smear of oil before looking up at Rabbit.  
"You're right as always, Ma. I guess I WAS kinda harsh, but we were both angry, as ya say. If only there was some way to make this right" Dex lamented, laying back on the bed, facing the ceiling.  
"Well, y-y-you could go apologize to-"  
"No way, no how, Ma! I'm not saying sorry to her!" Dex protested, hearing the creak of metal as Rabbit folded her arms.  
"C-C'mon, man. Be the mature one and go say sorry to your-your cousin. I promise you'll feel b-better for it" Rabbit told him firmly. Dex sighed in an exasperated way.  
"Alright, fine. I'll do it" he sighed reluctantly, standing up and looking towards the door, cramming the ends of his shoelaces inside his shoes. Rabbit stood up too.  
"T-that's my boy, I knew you'd come around."

A while later, both Sprocket and Dex walked towards each other in the hall, silently glaring daggers at the other person.  
"There's something I wanna say" they said together.  
"Sorry, you first."  
"Stop copying me!" both of them laughed.

"Ok you go first" Dex said to Sprocket. She shifted her left foot in a nervous manner, looking down at the floor. Brushing some of her hair away from her eyes, sle stood back up and looked at Dex.  
"I'm...um...w-well, I...." she started. Dex, on the other hand, was looking at her expectantly, arms folded in defiance.  
"You...?" he drawled, bored.  
"I-I'm....I'm sorry..." she murmured. Dex smirked, comically cupping his ear with his hand.  
"Pardon? I didn't catch that!" he teased with his smirk widening.  
Sprocket rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have called you those names. But you were being an arse" Sprocket told him. "Anyways, I guess we were both in the wrong, so I'm sorry."  
"Heh, apology accepted. And...I guess I'm sorry too, or whatever" Dex said with a shrug.  
Sprocket smirked, holding her arms open.  
"Get over here" she requested, both the cousins embracing with light hisses and clicking of their gears, their metal bodies making contact with metallic 'clinks'.  
"I still love you, or the automaton equivalent, ya dork" Dex cooed.  
"You're the dork, dork" Sprocket giggled, Dex emitting a chuckle as their hold broke and they looked at each other, Sprocket's sea-blue photoreceptors shimmering in the artificial light. Dex's dark blue ones were hidden a little by his holographic visor.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins have made up! whoo!  
> But what could be done to fix the mess they made?

The mess in the foyer had been cleared up and put into storage, both of the cousins looking at the floor where they had brawled; what was once a mess of wood chips, wires and metal was now stone once again.  
Sprocket smiled, but Dex could 'feel' the nagging of guilt in his inner core, his programming indicating that something had to be made right.  
"I'll be right back" the cousins said in unison, before pointing at each other.  
"JINX! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX! YOU GIVE! NO, YOU GIVE!" they exclaimed, laughing like young schoolchildren.

Both of them walked off in different directions, Dex holding something small while Sprocket dragged something on a trolley covered by a sheet.  
"My ukulele! you fixed it!" Sprocket said in wonder; it was cracked with some knobbly lumps of glue in some places, but it looked as good as new.  
"Yeah, took lots of glue, but I managed it" Dex replied proudly, going over to the trolley to reveal a new set of turntables ; a couple of pieces were slightly crooked, but it looked pretty sturdy.  
"Holy.... but how? I never showed you how to fix 'em" Dex gasped, surprised. Sprocket just smiled and glanced down at the floor modestly.  
"Amazing what you can learn from what the others call 'internet'" Sprocket stated, making Dex chuckle.  
"You're so cute, Sprock. Thanks for that."  
"No problem, cuz" she answered with a small giggle, both of them fist-bumping.  
"Hey, Dex?" Sprocket spoke up, the blue-eyed male automaton looking at her with a "yeah?"  
"Wanna perform a song with me?" she asked. Dex nodded.  
"Sure thing. What song do you wanna do?"

Spine looked up from his book, hearing them playfully bickering.  
"Are they fighting again?" Zero asked. Spine glanced at him.  
"Yes, but I think in jest" he informed the other. Rabbit walked into the room too.  
"They're l-l-like us w-when we first s-started out on the stage" she said with a hint of nostalgia. Zero looked at her quizzically.  
"L-Long story" she told him dismissively, the comment making him shrug.

It was at that moment where they heard something peculiar coming from the foyer. Zero's optics were drawn to the door, Spine and Rabbit following his gaze.  
All three of them made their way towards what sounded like two opposite gender voices singing together, sometimes separate, as well as the strumming of a stringed instrument and a soft drum track.

The song sounded slow and mournful, gentle and soothing at the same time, a Cockney female's voice notably singing the lyrics in a smooth way; a Boston male's voice was the harmony.

"You didn't have to look my way  
Your eyes still haunt me to this day  
But you did. Yes, you did

You didn't have to say my name  
Ignite my circuits and start a flame  
But you did

Oh, Turpentine erase me whole  
*Cause I* don't want to live my life alone  
*Well I* was waiting for you all my life  
Oh  
Why

Set me free, my...honey-  
Bee  
Honey Bee.."

The all-too familiar lyrics caught the attention of the other three automatons who began to make their way out into the hall, following the singing as if they were under a magic spell.  
Rabbit smiled softly as the song was recalled, for it was her who wrote the lyrics all that time ago.  
Zero seemed intrigued, walking at the back of the trio, a smile etched on his face. Spine, however, was silent.  
Neither his sister or brother could tell if he was shocked, indifferent or even slightly choked up to hear the 'younger ones' singing.

"That was beautiful, ki-kiddos" Rabbit spoke at the end of the song, making the two robot teens start and look up at the other robots.  
Sprocket exhaled some smoky steam and glanced down modestly, Dex rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Thanks, Ma" Dex muremured with a small smile, Spine and Zero following the female in.

"No-no-no problem, my boy" she cooed, scooping him up into a hug. Sprocket felt The Spine's arms wrap around her at the same time. She placed her hand on top of his, leaning into his embrace.  
"You guys won't fight again, will you?" Zero asked.

Dex and Sprocket looked at each other then back at Zero.  
"Nope. No-not for a l-l-long time!" Sprocket answered reassuringly.  
"I'm glad to hear that" Spine replied.

All five of them stayed in the music room for the rest of the day, playing songs and just enjoying the dynamics between them.  
Both Sprocket and Dex kept to their word; they didn't fight again for the whole day. Or the days that followed.

At least, not until it was over the remote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry this took so long to complete, but I hope you enjoy this SPG OC fic anyways :)  
> Also, my apologies for the ending, on the day I wrote the ending, I was unwell, so the flow was probably...bleegh.  
> Be sure to check out my other fics if you would like to, and comment or leave Kudos if you desire to.
> 
> ~Scorpio out!


End file.
